


Games

by AngelFlower



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 2
Genre: 3rd person, Chosen One Is Evil, Dom/sub, F/M, Female Reader, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Innocent Reader, Light BDSM, Masochism, Naive Reader, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:10:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: Myron's a fucking sociopath, but what's new?(I've posted this here before.)





	Games

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT, Rape/Non-Con
> 
> I, In no way, support rape, it is a deplorable act, whoever commits it should be burned at the stake.
> 
> Chosen One's name is John. The chosen one is also really ducking evil. (Autocorrect but imma let it slide)
> 
> December 2, Sunday, 2018, fixed some mistakes.
> 
> Fri, August 16, 2019: I have fixed and added a few things to make this more readable.

(Y/n) had met John, not too long ago, he asked her to accompany him as a companion. She accepted his request and followed him, helping him fight, despite not being incredibly good at fighting.

He brought her to meet a 'friend' of his. He said this friend was so smart and he was her age. They arrived, it was some kind of lab. She looked around, when John walked up to a blond teenage boy.

They said something she didn't hear and John looked at her, turning his head "so, what's she here for?" Myron asked, John smirked "You said, if I bring you something fun, you'd give me the anti-Addiction stuff and~ I brought you something fun" he said, his voice condescending.

Myron leaned over to look at (y/n) "she's not that pretty, couldn't you have got me something better?" he said, scowling. John shook his head, and raised an eyebrow, looking back at her "nah, no one's dumb enough to do what ever you say."

"At least she's got a nice rack" Myron sighed, handing John the anti-Addiction chems. "Pleasure doing business with ya" John said, walking over to her, most likely saying to go talk to Myron.

She walked over, smiling "hello" she said, her voice filled with innocence and real pure joy. Her smile angered him 'what a bitch' he thought, he grinned at her "say, (Y/n) right" she nodded, still smiling.

"Well, do you like games?" He asked, he could tell she was a naive fool and she nodded. He grinned even wider, if that was possible "Well, let's play one, how about that" he said, she smiled wide.

"In this, game you can't speak, okay, it's like follow the leader" she nodded "Get on your knees" he said, far too innocently for his intentions, she complied, slowly lowering herself to the cold concrete floor.

Her face just inches away from his cock, he unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down "rub right here, okay" he said, pointing to his cock.

She put her hand on his clothed cock, rubbing it, her innocent face while doing it was making him hard, even if he wasn't getting rubbed, he might have got hard just from her face, even if she was ugly to him.

He moaned, she looked up worried "are you okay?" She asked, he scowled at her "what did I say about talking?!" He yelled at her.

She looked down, shame written on her face, she looked up, tears brimming the edges of her eyes, he sighed, putting two fingers to his temples "keep doing what I told you to and I'll let that slide, but do it again and you'll get punished."

She nodded, rubbing his cock. She gasped, as his cock got hard, Myron smirked, he looped his fingers through the edges of his underwear, pulling it down just enough to expose his cock.

"Lick it" he said, his voice was calm, but full of authority, well the most authority he could bring. She stuck her tongue out a bit, bringing it to his cock, she gently and slowly licked the tip.

She pulled back abruptly, "ew, why's it so salty?" She asked, spitting it out. He scowled, roughly grabbing her hair "I said you would be punished if you did that again" he whispered, harshly.

His voice pierced her ear drums, tears welled in her (e/c) orbs. he wiped her tears away and then, he grabbed her hands, wrapping them around his cock. He moved Her hands to pump it.

Her tears make great lubricant, he was about to laugh, but was interrupted by himself moaning, his cock twitched, spurting hot, sticky, white cum all over her face.

He opened his eyes, taking in the picture of the (h/c) haired girl, covered in his cum. Instead of leaving it a mental picture, he reached for his camera on the counter, "smile~" he said in a sing song voice.

Despite her tears, she smiled. He snapped the picture, the camera spat it out, he shook it and held it to the light, looking at her cute face.

"Is the game over?" She asked, sounding slightly sad, he pulled off his pants and underwear, bending down to her height, putting a pale hand on her cheek "aw, don't worry, there's a lot more to go" he smirked.

He grabbed her hand "come on, stand up" motioning with his hand and he gives her hand a tug. She stood up, he looked at her clothes.

"A skirt? In the wastes? Are you trying to get fucked?" He asked, disgusted by her, she tilted her head, confused "fucked?" she shook her head, he knew she didn't know what that meant, but he said it non the less.

"Lift your arms up" she complied, lifting them over her head, he grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head.

Her hair stuck to the material, do to his own sweat from touching her shirt. He looked at her exposed chest, her big breasts look quite nice, almost made up for the fact she was ugly.

Her bra was white and lacey, quite cute, he pushed her on a counter "ow, that hurt" she said, more tears welled in her sweet, innocent eyes. He brought his hand up, slamming it on her cheek "no talking" He said to her, she sniffed, tears falling down her cheeks.

He roughly stuck his hand under her bra, gripping her soft flesh "ow, th-that hu-hurts, Myron!" She cried, hiccuping.

He removed his hands and turned her around, he unhooked her bra, throwing it aside. Flipping her skirt up, her panties matched her bra, how cute.

She turned her head, "what a-are you doing?!" She asked, he rubbed her pussy through the lacey fabric "Shut up! God can you not understand rules, you dumb bitch!?" He yelled, causing the poor girl to whimper.

Her pussy soaked the fabric, turning it tranlucent, he smirked "wow, never seen a girl get so wet before." He moved her panties to the side, sticking a finger in.

She moaned "heh ah, wh-why does that feel so good?" She asked, he scowled, jamming two fingers in her mouth "this is the fourth time you've broken the rules." 

He felt her pussy squeeze painfully around his finger, his cock got hard again "eh, I can't wait any longer, hope you can take a lot" he said, moaning and groaning through his words.

He pulled his fingers out, wrapping a hand around his cock, guiding it to her pussy. In one not so fluid motion he filled her to the hilt. "Gnah" she moaned around his fingers, her drool falling on the metal counter, coating his fingers. He moaned as she squeezed his cock.

He began moving in and out, thrusting his hips, in a not-so-fluid motion, he wasn't new to sex, but hookers in the wastes were the worst. Dear God did she feel so much better than them.

"Heh, for a-a dumbass you sure are good at this" he moaned "thgannmk ynnhonu" she tried to thank him for the compliment but his fingers muffled it.

Her stomach felt tight, she didn't know why, she felt it get tighter and tighter, until it snapped, making more tears come to her eyes as she came.

She smiled, drooling around his fingers, looking up to the ceiling as her pussy squeezed his cock, painfully, he moaned, halting all movements, his cock twitched, bursting with more white sticky liquid.

He pulled out of her, walking back a bit, hitting the table behind him, he looked at her, she dripped with his cum, hitting the floor.

He grabbed the camera and snapped another picture.

He was gonna keep this imbecile for quite sometime.

**Author's Note:**

> Lord was that dirty, I feel like I've developed in writing lemons since my first time, hope ya enjoyed.
> 
> Since I found out about Myron, which was literally hours before I wrote this, I got, for lack of a better word, inspired, and I had to write this, love the naive reader concept, wish more people did it.
> 
> Now I'm sorry if his character is a bit occ, but he's an asshole, sooo, I think this fits him, I haven't played fallout 2 to the part where you meet him, but I had to write this.
> 
> Also, I released a scenarios and headcanons book for fallout companions, please check it out, it's not that great, but hopefully I get better.
> 
> I'm still working on the Charon one, just taking a little while, but it's about 34℅ done.
> 
> I thought I'd post today, in the holiday spirit, as a Easter gift.
> 
> Happy Easter, and April Fools, but I don't really even celebrate April fools.


End file.
